Love, Love, Love
by mariakaicho
Summary: Princess,princess,princess. That's what she never was. Kikyo was an Angel, and she was...no one.


Princess, princess, princess. That's all Kikyo ever was. She was the star, the beauty, the never changing 'Angel.' But Kagome…She was no one. Sure, she had good grades, barely passing math. She was good at running and at archery. She was even planning to take over the shrine for her grandfather!

But the light still shines on Kikyo. Kikyo took InuYasha's love. Kikyo took attention from her, the other twin. Kikyo took away her…love.

* * *

Princess, princess, princess. That's what she never was. She fell in love, she was heart-broken. She got an honor roll, Kikyo was Valedictorian. Kagome won a writing contest at school, Kikyo won a beauty pageant.

Kagome thought it was useless to try and outshine her twin. They had the same face, but Kikyo was favored. They had the same body, but Kikyo was favored. Kagome's eyes were blue, Kikyo's eyes were brown. Kikyo was loved. Kagome was not.

"I just don't get it Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at the sky, searching for the stars.

"Don't get what?" Sesshomaru glanced at his childhood friend.

"…Never mind. Hey! Have you seen that new book Gramps gave me!?" Kagome redirected her mind, changing it to enjoy time with her only friend. _'The last time,'_ She thought. _'He's moving.'

* * *

_

She was going. She was not going to take over the shrine anymore. Kikyo took that from her too. How happy was Grandfather when Kikyo decided to run the shrine instead of moving to America. Mama practically spoiled her with love. Kagome had been thrown to the side, like a dirty rag doll.

"At least you can follow your own career path." Kikyo smiled sweetly at her. It was fake.

"Hai. You're right." Kagome smiled back. It was real.

* * *

America was sort of clean. Kagome had decided to live in the country. Touga-papa bought her the land to grow her own farm. She had tried to refuse, but he loved her like his own child, and he gave it to her with love.

Love. What a strange feeling. She hugged him while Kikyo looked on in hidden envy.

"Kagome my dear! Once your products start selling, I'll be the first to buy! Count on it!"

* * *

And he was. She had hired few people to help make her farm prosperous. They were also from Japan. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippou. Kagome had adopted Shippou, much to the disdain of Gramps.

"You're too young to care for a child! Much less allowing him to work on your farm!"

"I know, but he's sweet. I love him like my own."

"Kikyo would have never done that! She would have found the brat a better place!" InuYasha scowled at her over the phone.

* * *

Kagome saw him again. Sesshomaru. He visited her farm, also a ranch now, just to see an old friend.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I was planning on asking someone today."

"…Who?"

"Kagome," He 'tsk'ed, " And here I thought you were smart."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Love. They showered her with love on their wedding day. Shippou was the ring boy. Rin, Seshomaru's adopted daughter, was the flower girl. Her mother was crying tears of joy, even Gramps and Souta was were happy for her. Kikyo even allowed her a real smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Their farm and ranch was growing even more popular. Her produce were being ordered by famous companies.

"_Her produce are grown with love."_

"_Its like she grows them as her own children."_

How had she given that much love if she didn't know it was in her?

* * *

Sana and Haku are twins. Kagome's twins. She loved them equally.

"Mama! We're gonna pick flowers with Rin!"

"Don't cause your sister too much trouble!"

"Don't worry! Kohaku is gonna be with us!"

"He's gonna teach us how to ride the horses!"

"Ah and Un?"

Yup!"

"Be safe!"

* * *

Her family visited her. They loved her wonderful home. It was filled with love. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku lived their with them. Sango and Miroku were going to get married soon, and Kagome wanted to plan their wedding. Her family was invited.

"Hello Kikyo. I'm sorry I didn't make it to your and InuYasha's marriage."

"I wish you were there. We brought you photos if you like."

"I would love to see them. Would you like to see the twins?"

"…I would love to."

* * *

Kagome's love became contagious. She spread it all around. Kikyo grew to love her like a sister should. Not a fake love, but a real love. Gramps had even allowed a shrine to be built on her property. He enjoyed selling little trinkets to the Americans. Mama enjoyed spending time with her Grandchildren. Souta enjoyed hanging with Kohaku and visiting the stores during trips. Kagome felt complete.

* * *

**AN:….I just did it on a whim. I'm not that…informed on America, so um…forgive me if there are some stuff wrong here.**


End file.
